


human nature

by paragonGamer



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Fate/stay night (Visual Novel)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Worldbuilding, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonGamer/pseuds/paragonGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Tohsaka hears a rumor about some sort of “demon” stalking Fuyuki. She decides to investigate. [Set around episode 7, pre-Stay Night. In the same continuity as “unexpected.”]</p>
            </blockquote>





	human nature

**Author's Note:**

> wow ok heres another part of that silly Fate/Stay Night x Dance with Devils au. i dont even have a name for it and yet im still making shit up for it lol
> 
> im kind of worried about how i portrayed roen, tbh. i think i got rin herself all right, but roen is....eh. he didnt show up much in the anime and its been a while since i watched the anime itself so idk how well i portrayed his character...i hope i did alright, at least  
> i kind of expanded on the setting with a bit of headcanon, as you might notice in the fic, but its mostly on the dwd side because stay night has plenty of back story already. dwd doesnt. and this is all au anyway sooo lol
> 
> i hope you enjoy this fic! :D

“Oh, Tohsaka-san! Do you want to eat lunch with us today?”

“Ah…Saegusa-san. Where will you be sitting?” Rin Tohsaka asked, pausing in her movements to pack up her school bag. Said mascot of the (in)famous Track Girl Trio brought a hand up to her chin, deep in thought. Rin didn’t really mind the girl asking, she had always told herself that she was going to sit with her eventually, and since she was free, for once…

“Um…would in here be okay? I know you usually get your lunch from the cafeteria, so I can wait for you if you want…” Yukika trailed off, shifting her feet nervously. Rin smiled, and nodded.

“Would you? I promise I’ll try to be fast as I can. Can you pull up a desk for me, while you’re at it?”

“Oh! Of course, Tohsaka-san. Be careful on your way there, I know it gets pretty crowded in the halls sometimes.” Yukika bowed, and went to grab a desk while Rin thanked her and made her way out the door. Getting to the cafeteria was easy enough, even with the crowd, and the line wasn’t too long, so Rin made it back to the classroom in record time. As she entered through the door, she noticed Yukika and Kaede Makidera waving her over to a group of desks pushed together.

Sitting down with her lunch tray, Rin thanked Yukika for letting her sit with them.

“Ah, it’s no problem at all, really…I kind of feel like I should be thanking you for spending time with me, ah ha…”

“Hey, now, Saegusa-chan! There’s no need to thank Tohsaka-san for that, you know. I’m more inclined to be surprised at the fact that she’s actually _free_ this lunch period, you know?” Kaede stated, crossing her arms and huffing. Rin just laughed, saying thanks for her meal and breaking apart her chopsticks. After a few bites, the more silent of the Track Girl Trio spoke.

“Have you heard about the demon prowling Fuyuki lately, by the way?” Kane Himuro said quietly. Rin looked up, interest showing on her face.

“No, I haven’t heard about it. What does the rumor mill say about it?” She asked, taking a bite of her food and chewing thoughtfully. Kane paused, trying to remember what she heard.

“I think it goes like this…‘The demon wanders the streets at night, mostly in old alleyways and narrow side streets that one normally wouldn’t notice. He violently absorbs the souls of humans that get lost in these twisting passages, leaving them as empty shells, characterized by broken necks and thin trails of black fluid coating their fingertips.’ It does sound pretty silly, now that I think about it…” She trailed off, picking at her food once more. Kaede’s eyes widened.

“Actually, I think I heard that there have been a series of murders lately where the bodies were described like that…didn’t they say that the fluid was some sort of unknown toxin, or something? I thought it was just some new drug or whatever that was really poisonous.” She said, and Rin’s eyes narrowed. Something about the story unnerved her, and she decided to investigate it that night. After all, lots of magical phenomena could be attributed to ghost stories and rumors and the like.

_I suppose I should make sure this doesn’t really have anything to do with demons_ , she thought, finishing her meal, _otherwise my status as the Second Owner might as well be forfeit._

***

“Come on…come on…where could he be…?” Rin Tohsaka muttered to herself, clutching the gems in her hand. _This whole adventure would probably be easier if it happened a few months later,_ she thought, frowning, _having a servant with me could help protect me better, and help deal a lot more damage if there really_ is _a demon going around killing people._

But nonetheless, Rin would have to make do with the gems she had on her. She only brought a couple, as she wanted to save most of her stock for the Holy Grail War, but it would hopefully be enough to take out the darn thing. _Or maybe it’ll go away quietly, but unfortunately that’s not very likely._

A scuffle of movement made the teenaged Magus freeze in place. There were a few words being said, and she struggled to make it out.

“Damn…this isn’t nearly enough. I thought your soul would provide a lot more energy than it did…” A _whump_ punctuated the end of the speaker’s sentence, and Rin briefly thought about when she went looking for Kotone’s corpse ten years ago, someone will have to look for the same for whoever just died, “Hopefully Lord Maxis won’t get too mad…he’s kind of scary when he’s mad…”

Footsteps came closer to her position, and Rin squeezed her gems tight, before taking her hand out of her pocket. She formed the position she would need for a _Gandr_ shot with her fingers, and stepped out from her hiding place, aiming at the figure in front of her.

She didn’t expect a _fucking bishounen._

Blue hair, blue eyes, blue vest, blue-grey pants…the only things that _weren’t_ blue on his body was the pullover he was wearing, his shoes, and his skin. A few ugly black lines streaked his wrists and forearms, the newer looking ones dripping black liquid. His blood.

Rin didn’t realize he was grinning with a mouth full of canines until he started speaking.

“Your soul…it’s full of power indeed. I think you’ll do very nicely.” The demon stepped forward. She fired a _Gandr_ bolt at his face. It just barely missed as he sidestepped smoothly out of the way. The creepy grin disappeared.

“Oh dear. I suppose you’re a Magus, then. The Second Owner, maybe? I remember hearing that she looked a little like you, now that I think about it…” He mused, stepping forward once more. Rin fired another _Gandr_ bolt, but he merely sidestepped again.

“In case you don’t get the message, _demon_ ,” she spat, “I’m telling you to _back off._ ” The boy in front of her stopped his advance, looking like he was just slapped.

“Excuse me? I believe the proper term is _Devil_ , not that disgusting, derogatory statement you dared to throw at me,” He hissed, “and besides, I’m _not_ one of those mindless oafs you think I am. Cerebi are _much_ more refined than those show offs.” This time, when he stepped forward, Rin took a step back.

“Either way, I’m telling you not to come any closer unless you want your head to get blown off.” She warned, and the Cerberus finally stopped approaching. Closing his eyes, he sighed, then looked back up at her.

“Either way, you’re probably here to investigate as to why I’m in this city, no?” He smiled, and held out his hand. “I believe we should get introductions out of the way, first. My name is Rowen, and I am a servant of the Arlond family. What might your name be, Second Owner?”

“Rin Tohsaka.” She stated, keeping the _Gandr_ aimed at the boy but using her free hand to shake his. It was a short handshake, and Rin quickly retracted her hand. Rowen didn’t seem fazed.

“What are you killing all these people for? Surely you don’t need to stay in the human world for any extended period of time, anyway.” The Magus stated, and Rowen laughed.

“Ah, you see, I’m merely here to gather energy for my master. There’s a bit of a… _situation_ with his health, and I’d rather he not die. Besides, I’m only taking the physically weak and homeless. Is that so bad?” Rin grit her teeth, trying to force herself to remember that even if he looked human, his mindset certainly wasn’t of one. She exhaled, and spoke.

“To humans, any death, weather the death of someone who’s been ill or doesn’t have a home for himself, is unfortunate. Especially if the death was the result of what is technically _murder_. I’d appreciate it if you left this city and its citizens alone, I’d rather not have any more people die needlessly. Besides, if your master is that sick, then shouldn’t you consider a more… _reliable_ source?” She didn’t miss the twitch of his lips, how they quirked upward slightly. As if he knew something she didn’t.

“This is merely a last resort. But, if you insist, I suppose I shall look for something more sustainable elsewhere. I do have one last question though.” Rin’s eyebrows raised slightly. _What now?_

“Has this man visited your city recently? If so, has he contacted anyone about a…situation in Shikou Village?” Rowen held out a picture of a boy that looked about his age, with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a mauve jacket over a white shirt with red stripes across it. She vaguely remembered Kotomine mentioning someone like that…

“I have not encountered him personally, no. I will ask my contacts if they have seen anyone resembling him. Is he an acquaintance of yours?” She asked, handing the picture back to him. He gave a thin smile.

“Something like that.”

 

That night, Rin Tohsaka didn’t sleep a wink.

 

*** 

 

_Tokiomi Tohsaka looked at Rin, his face grave. They were practicing in his workshop, reading texts on all kinds of magical creatures and familiars. Rin had picked out a thick book with some sort of magic circle on it, golden in contrast to the dark brown of the binding._

_“Rin,” her father said, “I suppose that I should probably warn you. Don’t ever trust a Devil. Although they may appear human at first, in order ‘fit in’…” his hands turned the page, pointing out a monstrous beast, complete with horns and claws the length of her hand, “this is what they truly look like. Pray that you’ll never have to encounter one face to face.”_

_From that point onward, Rin was taught about creatures such as damphirs and Devils and Cerebi, organizations such as the Exorcist Society (and their close ties to the Holy Church), as well as about the prophecy of the Legendary Grimoire, it’s power locked away inside a half-human half-Devil. And about the Mages Association’s quest to find it, so they may one day use its power to reach Akasha._

**Author's Note:**

> ok tbh im not so sure about the ending there but i really wanted a flashback with tokiomi showing rin the stuff on devils as well as the mages association bit so...  
> originally i was going to make the "demon" actually an oc Devil but then i thought about vampires looking for lindo and then i couldnt decide between the two so i made a compromise: roen gathering energy for his master + investigating wtf lindo did after he poofed. i mean he was gone for like a day because of kotomines meddling and ritsuka had to be rescued by azuna instead, dont you think he would be a bit suspicious? lol. i might write an omake depicting the events of how that all went down, im not sure...i think it would be interesting.
> 
> for the part where roen says that "demon" is a derogatory term for Devil, i kind of think that the word "demon", when used against a Devil, implies that theyre weak. Demons are kind of like the worker force, in my mind, whereas Devils are the rulers and nobles. this is all headcanon though and it could easily be jossed when the game comes out but i really like the idea idk. as for "Cerebi", its the plural of "Cerberus" because "Cerberuses" and/or "Cerberus's" sounds and looks silly to me.
> 
> i think my favorite line in this is "She didn’t expect a /fucking bishounen/" because that is pure gold.


End file.
